


The Greatest Challenge

by voidstuff (Schadenfreudah)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Minor Spoilers, Post-Game, Raihan's Instagram Thirst Traps, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/voidstuff
Summary: As the new Champion of Galar, Yuuri has a lot on her plate. There's much to be done—dealing with out of control Dynamaxing, exploring the Wild Area, and reassembling the League in the wake of all the damage that's been done are no easy feats, after all—and it's essential to remain focused on the tasks at hand.Unfortunately, Raihan's Rotogram has proven very distracting.
Relationships: Raihan/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 42
Kudos: 353





	1. Chapter 1

Before now, Yuuri wouldn't have described herself as thirsty, per se.

Sure, Raihan was extremely and undeniably attractive—all his fans certainly seemed to think so, at any rate—and _sure,_ maybe she'd been a little worked up after their first battle to the point of being near tears when she left the Gym victorious, but those things were among the many normal reactions Raihan seemed to evoke wherever he went. Yuuri was, as she liked to think of it, a casual admirer. Perhaps even a vague acquaintance, if she was feeling particularly self-indulgent.

Now, though. Now she was a fully-fledged stalker. 

It hadn't been Yuuri's fault, exactly. As Leon had dutifully informed her, every Champion needed an Rotogram to "promote their champion brand and treat all their followers to a champion time." So, she'd set up an account, gotten the satisfying blue check next to her name, and posted a picture of the arena with a vaguely aspirational quote about achieving dreams and lifelong goals underneath. Within seconds Yuuri had racked up thousands of followers, including some people who she thought she ought to follow back—Nessa, Hop, Marnie, Bede (though she suspected Opal was running the account) and many of the other people who had helped her out during her adventure among them. 

So, like any good friend, she'd pressed the 'Follow Back' button for each subsequent name she recognized, until she stumbled upon one in _particular—_ **raihan** _,_ the username went, complete with a verification beside the short handle—that she'd often been tempted to browse, but out of sheer willpower and love for sanity and happiness had refused to.

Yuuri gulped. Of course she needed to follow him back—it would be terribly rude not to, and would certainly make the next time they meet more than a little embarrassing. But of course, that meant his pictures would show up on her Rotogram feed. And having witnessed firsthand how often he took snapshots, she figured that the quantity of Raihan candids would be immense. The strain on her mental health would, likewise, be immense.

Still. Yuuri _was_ sort of obligated.

_If Raihan wants to follow me,_ she bemoaned internally, sweaty thumb hovering over the button, _then he shall. I am resigned to my fate._

With great reluctance and great anticipation in equal measure, she pressed down, and immediately threw her Rotom Phone across the room.

…Yeah, right.  
  
That resolve lasted all of about two tragic minutes before Yuuri dove across the room in a flurry of limbs and desperation and lunged for the phone, hands grabbing at the fortunately uncracked screen to unlock the cursed object and observe the treasure that laid within.

"Raihan, you absolute bastard," she muttered under her breath as she searched his for his handle, wallowing in the deep shame only an Rotogram deep dive could provoke.

When the account finally loaded, Yuuri plopped down on the bed. The first picture was a relatively innocuous snapshot with fans, but Raihan's smile was just as sinful as always, his signature sharp tooth peeking out of his toothy grin. His toned arms were held up in a lazy peace sign, and his bright blue eyes glittered with the force of—

With a strangled yelp, Yuuri buried her face in her hands. Her heart was racing furiously over a photo—a _single bloody photo,_ of the sort she'd taken for loads of fans over the past several days—and, judging by the tall tales she'd heard of the rest of the account, there was much more emotionally challenging material further down the line. 

"Deep breaths," she mumbled to herself, sucking in a gulp of fresh air to soothe the flames of her tomato-red face.

After a few more seconds of contemplating her miserable existence, Yuuri unlocked her phone again and scrolled farther down through Raihan's feed. Most of the pictures were of his Pokémon or various #aesthetic locations throughout Galar, but there were a fair few selfies—some of which even contained a precious _wink_ —that send her heart rate spiraling to near cardiac arrest. She was going to put the phone away, satisfied with the cute side of Raihan that she'd gotten to see during the binge, when her eyes made contact with an image so unholy she considered getting Inteleon to Hydro Pump her to submission with blessed water.

Standing in front of a long gym mirror was Raihan, usual hat missing, shooting a devious smirk at the camera. His tooth was digging into his plump lower lip, and his jaw was—

_Who fucking cares about the rest of it,_ Yuuri interrupted her own train of thought, face flushed with the heat of a thousand burning Solrocks, _when he's taken his fucking kit off._

In the place of his normal outfit was a pair of low hanging sweatpants, just low enough to reveal the defined vee of his hips, and nothing else. His abs were hard and glistening with sweat, and Yuuri—blinded by her particularly desperate brand of horny despair—zoomed in on the photo to get a better look at just how ripped the Dragon type Leader actually was.

As the Champion, she was expected to know these things about her colleagues. It was practically required. Yes, this was the decision of a professional—Yuuri was simply doing her job. Nothing less and most certainly nothing more.

Of course, because she'd obviously run out of luck for the next lifetime, Yuuri made one tragic mistake. With one misplaced swipe of the finger, she double tapped the photo, and realized with cold shock that her slip-up had earned the photo a cheeky red heart.

_The fatal mistake of any Rotogram stalker,_ she thought dimly, finger still hovering over the button as she stared with grim acceptance at the shirtless man on the screen.

There was still some faint hope, though—it was possible that her twenty minutes of browsing had only made up the past week of Raihan's Rotogram activity. He was always on his phone, after all; surely he could’ve gone on an ambitious road trip over the past few days. In a state of detached disbelief, her eyes drifted to the publication date. The traitorous black letters read _July 31, 2018._

"Ah, fuck," breathed out Yuuri, and slammed her head against the wall.

Seconds later, her phone buzzed with a notification. In abject misery, she fumbled around for it in the pile of blankets and blindly unlocked the cursed device, swiping right on whatever text had come in. Rubbing at her eyes, she looked down at the blurred letters on the screen, and immediately dropped the phone onto the desk in pure shock.

> **raihan \- _Online now_** _  
> _(23:39): Like what u see lol? 🤣🤣🤣

Yuuri resisted the urge to scream. 

While she knew that Raihan would inevitably have discovered her slip up, she had—foolishly, naively, _hopefully_ —assumed that he would ignore it with grace, and simply avoid all contact at the next board meeting. She hadn't anticipated that he'd actually call her out on her little indiscretion so directly, and so soon afterwards. It was unfair—how was Yuuri supposed to respond without at _least_ two to five business days of grieving beforehand?

> **yuur11 (**23:41): i'm so sorry, raihan!! i promise it was an accident!! pls just pretend this never happened **(─.─||）  
> ** **raihan **(23:41): _Typing…  
> _ **raihan** (23:43): I mean if u want then thats cool but  
>  **raihan** (23:43): What if it wasn't an accident?

Brows flying up on her forehead, Yuuri sat back, unfolding her legs out in front of her. She wasn't completely blind; there was definitely some sort of implication in Raihan's messages, and if she was reading it correctly, then… _Nah,_ that would be impossible. Raihan was a gym leader—a stupidly hot and popular gym leader, but a gym leader nonetheless—and Yuuri was the Champion. Surely he wasn't implying what she thought he was implying in the context of their extremely professional relationship… right?

> **yuur11** (23:45): ahh i'm sorry, i'm not sure i get what you mean?? it was totally my bad;; i'm sorry if you're worrying about it **q^q  
> ** **raihan **(23:45): Oh sorry lol let me be more clear then  
>  **raihan **(23:45): Do u want to see what's in the pictures more up close?😉

_Oh._

So that _was_ what he'd meant, then.

Every rational bone in Yuuri's body screamed at her to politely decline. They were colleagues—polite acquaintances, even!—and seeing him at meetings, events, promotions, and every other stupid League-facilitated thing she was required to attend would be pure torture if she was stuck thinking about throwing him into the nearest broom closet and having her way with him the whole time. No; it was obviously the right thing to do to simply say "no, thanks" and move on with her life. She knew it was a terrible idea to hook up with someone who'd inevitably be a part of her daily life, but nonetheless she was decidedly unsurprised when she found herself texting back a response.

> **yuur11** (23:47): depends on what you're willing to show **(-‿◦)  
>  raihan** (23:47): _Typing…_ **  
> **

With a sigh of regret and anticipation, Yuuri shimmied out of her pyjama pants, shrugging off the thick sweater she'd snuggled into earlier that evening. She was pretty tense already; it wouldn't take too many well-angled pictures of Raihan's chest to bring her to completion after three weeks of nothing. Wetness was already building between her thighs, and she let out another small sigh as she shifted to get comfortable, resting her head on the headboard behind her. When the text from Raihan finally came in, Yuuri bit her lip when she saw that there was an image attached.

> **raihan** (23:49): Smth like this?

Raihan was standing in front of a mirror of the kind she'd seen in his selfie, out of his typical gym leader attire and dressed in what could only be described as really expensive-looking loungewear. His chest looked even better in this picture than the last, with the camera just close enough that Yuuri could see the ridges that defined each and every muscle. His hipbones jutted out, and a trail of dark hair went down from his lower stomach into his shorts, which sat just low enough that Yuuri knew he'd adjusted them to tease her. A large bed stood behind him, pressed up against the opposite wall, sheets artfully mussed to suggest that he'd been using them mere minutes before. At the very top of the photo, she could clearly see him grinning like the Persian that had eaten the Rookidee, and she hated that it made her wetter.

> **yuur11** (23:51): ye,ah thats uh  
>  **yuur11** (23:51): haha wow! that works just fine!  
>  **yuur11** (23:52): yup! thanks!!!

_Arceus_ , he probably thought she was such a loser, but with one hand steadily approaching her panties she hardly cared. 

> **raihan** (23:52): Lol I thought so  
>  **raihan** (23:53): …And do u have any motivation for me Miss Champ?  
>  **raihan** (23:53): It would be nice not to be so lonely on this cold night😢

Tongue swiping out to lick the swell of her bottom lip, Yuuri lifted the phone and snapped a picture of her lower belly and hips. Her underwear weren't the sexiest—in retrospect, maybe the Wooloo pattern hadn't been the best choice for this particular salacious rendezvous—but they complemented the curve of her thighs, and the sliver of milky stomach the picture revealed was a nice tease to boot.

> **yuur11** (23:55): aw no... **(⌣_⌣”)** i'd never want you to be lonely  
>  **yuur11** (23:55): _[IMG]  
> _

The minutes of silence felt like hours as Yuuri waited to see how Raihan would reply, thumb slowly rubbing circles into the edge of her underwear. Imagining him in that big bed all by himself looking at her scantily clad body was hotter than she'd like to admit, and the pressure between her thighs was growing, tingling in her abdomen and running like hot electricity up through her veins.

> **raihan** (23:57): Arceus??  
>  **raihan** (23:57): Are those. Pls tell me those r Wooloo panties  
>  **raihan** (23:58): Thats literally the cutest thing I've ever seen, I could shed a real tear Champ

Yuuri's cheeks went a deep red. Fucking bastard—she _knew_ she should've changed beforehand. Leave it to stupid old Raihan to capitalize on that. It didn't exactly come as a surprise—he'd always skirted the line between charming and rude in their previous public interactions—but it was still embarrassing.

> **yuur11** (23:59): are you just going to keep making fun of me **(∩︵∩)  
>  raihan** (23:59): Ofc not! I made u a promise didn't I?  
>  **raihan** (23:59): Never let it be said that the great Raihan doesn't keep his word

There was one excruciatingly slow minute of silence, then:

> **raihan** (00:00): _[IMG]_  
>  **raihan** (00:01): Your thighs are way thicker than your Gym Challenge outfit makes em look  
>  **raihan** (00:02): It's really sexy, Yuuri❤️

Upon opening the photo, Yuuri felt as if her heart had Dynamaxed inside her chest and left her with a huge, gaping hole. Clutched in Raihan's broad, callused hands was a dick. A hard one. His, presumably, though Yuuri's face was so beyond red and her head was swimming so badly it could've been a sock puppet and she wouldn't have known the difference. Precum beaded from its tip, and an attractive-looking vein ran down the length of his shaft. The coarse hair she'd seen peeking out of his shorts earlier ran down the flat plane of his stomach to his base, right below where his fingers were wrapped.

In short, it looked—for lack of a better term—delicious.

> **yuur11** (00:04): ajdklkfjkgjmg  
>  **yuur11** (00:04): qjioekjgkjnbkgjnjmbnmnb????????11;2e;e  
>  **yuur11** (00:05): 1k3,mrr,m??!???!!?!?!!?!  
>  **yuur11** (00:06): oh my fuckuggn arceus  
>  **raihan** (00:07): Lol, u ok??🤣🤣   
> **yuur11** (00:07): NO!!!!!!!! ARCEUS ABOVE I? RAIHAN????

Yuuri pulled down the waistband of her underwear and snapped a screenshot of her fingers' frantic rubbing, sending it Raihan's way with a flick of the finger. Her phone pinged with a response, but she was too caught up in herself, letting her head loll back on the pillow with a groan as the flush spread across her stomach. Finally ending the dry spell felt absolutely _amazing_ , and the thought of Raihan getting so hard for her—in her Wooloo panties, no less!—was all the fuel she needed to keep going.

Her phone was vibrating incessantly next to her, and even in her mental haze she managed to recognize Raihan's smiling Rotogram icon. It wasn't with a text, though—it was a voice call. With a long, shuddering sigh, Yuuri swiped right on the call, thumb slipping down into her folds when she heard a deep groan from the other end of the line.

"I'm so close," breathed out Raihan into her ear. "How 'bout you, Miss Champ?"

Yuuri shivered at the sound of it. She could almost feel his breath against her sensitive neck, dreamed of his hot mouth leaving kisses down the column of her neck, and rocked with the phantom sensation. "Arceus, same," she whimpered belatedly, when she realized she hadn't answered. Her movements were lazy and sloppy now, but she couldn't help it—she was _almost_ there, so close it was impossible to stop. "Oh, Arceus, _Raihan_ —"  
  
"Mhm," he hummed into the receiver, "just keep goin'—"

"— _aah,_ " she moaned, tipping her head all the way back as her body wracked with tremors at the force of her climax. A blissful heat washed over her from head to toe, and when it was over she collapsed in a sweaty heap, limbs akimbo and eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

Faintly, she registered Raihan swearing under his breath and following suit, but she could hardly focus. Being freed from that oppressive tension felt amazing beyond belief; she couldn't believe how much she'd missed the sensation of reaching her limit. She hadn't anticipated that Rotogram browsing would bring on the solution to her problem, but she was imminently grateful.

_Thank Arceus for Raihan's thirstposting._

"So," murmured Raihan into the phone after a few minutes, voice hoarse and breathing still labored. "Round two?"

Yuuri considered. "Yeah," she said, finally. "Why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri worried her bottom lip as she sat in the currently empty room, crossing and uncrossing her legs every few seconds. She was nervous—horribly, soul-crushingly nervous—and the wait wasn't by any means helping. How long did these procedural meetings take, anyways? Why so much buildup for a fifteen minute session? Couldn't they just get it over with and leave Yuuri's psyche intact?

As if on cue, her phone buzzed, and Yuuri pounced on it like a Meowth on a laser pointer.

> **raihan \- _Online now  
>  _**(11:33): B there in a minute, think Kabus ahead of me tho lol  
>  (11:33): Holy shit hes moving fast that guy can run

Wanting to strangle and hug him in equal measure, Yuuri typed out a brief response— _t(=n=) you scared me omg_ —and straightened her shoulders, trying to emulate the better, more responsible version of herself that existed in her fantasies.

The gym leaders had congregated a few times over the past few weeks to discuss the region's future, especially in the wake of Chairman Rose's breakdown, but this was their first _proper_ meeting with Yuuri as Champion. With Leon's helpful, albeit somewhat absentminded guidance, she'd managed to construct an agenda for their conversation chock full of things to work on. Still, despite her plan, it was nerve-wracking. She was among the youngest in the room; why would Melony or Kabu take her seriously if she fumbled it up today?

A sharp knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Yuuri swallowed and called out in a shaky voice, "Come in, please!"

In line with Raihan's predictions, Kabu stepped inside, dressed in his usual uniform. Not a hair was out of place—he looked the perfect picture of poise and firm strength. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Yuuri questioned herself, in a daze as he took his seat at the other end of the table.

Behind him, the other leaders trickled in. Thankfully, they were speaking amongst themselves, chattering on about whatever successful adults chattered on about. That was good—silence would've made her even more panicked. Her eyes wandered the room, taking stock of who had arrived, before they settled on the person she wanted to see least. Who, coincidentally, was also the person she wanted to see _most._

Raihan met her gaze head on and sent her a playful wink, weaving through the crowd to plop down onto the empty seat beside her. "Yo," he said casually. "What's up, Miss Champ?"

The sound of the nickname ushered in memories of their night together, and Yuuri felt a brilliant brush spread across her face, staining her cheeks a deep red. "Shush," she whispered, not quite confident enough to sound properly chastising. "And you can call me Yuuri, y'know. No need to be so formal."

His lips quirked into a toothy grin. "My bad, Yuuri," he said. "I guess we should be more… _informal,_ if we're planning on working together in the future."

Yuuri fought the urge to sigh into her palms. Since their late night escapade a few weeks ago, she and Raihan had been texting almost daily, exchanging dozens of pictures and messages. Not all of them were sexual, necessarily—Raihan had recently been sending her pictures of the Dreepy he was currently raising to maturity—but that dimension of their relationship hadn't faded. And now here he was, in person, radiating magnetic heat as he sat right next to her… in a very public setting with her closest colleagues.

Of course. Because Arceus-be-damned, Yuuri's life was one massive joke.

Looking around the room once more and steadfastly ignoring Raihan, Yuuri realized that everyone had arrived. It was time to start, then. With a deep breath, she cleared her throat, getting the room's attention. When seven pairs of eyes were suddenly locked on her, she resisted the impulse to hide under the table and said, loudly, "Alright, everyone, let's begin!"

* * *

By the time the meeting was over, Yuuri's nerves were significantly less frayed. Granted, there had been some minor missteps, but the coup d'état she'd been fearing had thankfully not come to pass. No one had shot her any nasty looks, no one had denounced her, no one had brought out the guillotine… All in all, she was willing to brand the first convocation of the new League board a success.

Some of the leaders were still mingling, but Yuuri, now freed from the shackles of terror, was ready to get back to her cushy apartment and take a much-needed nap. So ready, in fact, that when she slipped out the door, she completely failed to notice the familiar person who awaited her on the other side of the door. When she pulled it open, they made eye contact—Yuuri confused, the man mischievous—but before she could say a word the his hand snaked out to grab her wrist, and she was unceremoniously pulled into a janitor's closet down the hall.

"Raihan," she wheezed once they were sequestered safely inside, illuminated only by the dirty light swinging from the ceiling. "Arceus, you scared the shit out of me."

"Aw, come on," he shot back, tugging her closer. His body was warm, pressed against hers, the hard ridges of his muscles just as impressive as they seemed on her screen. "Don't you like a little excitement, _Yuuri?_ "

Yuuri stared up at him, conflicted. On one hand, they were in League HQ. On the other hand, he was super, super hot. And willing. And _hot._ But they were in League HQ, where everyone she knew and respected worked, and— _enough of being torn up about it,_ her hormones screamed. _Just stop thinking!_

"Is this locked?" she mumbled, leaning up as much as she could to place her hands on his shoulders.

"Yup," Raihan said, the beginnings of a grin forming on his lips. "Gym Leader's honor. So how 'bout it?"

"…Yeah, okay," she replied, a jolt of electricity running through her at the satisfied smirk that spread across his face, and drew him into a kiss.

His mouth opened immediately, and his tongue slipped into hers, hot and wet and just what she needed. Big, callused hands wandering down her sides, he stopped at her hips, thumbs drifting under her shirt to the soft skin of her stomach. Letting out a soft, breathy moan, Yuuri's back arched, pressing her chest against his midsection. He was so _tall,_ she realized, glazed-over eyes blinking at him as his mouth trailed down to leave scorching kisses on her jaw, that he had to hunch over just to kiss her. 

"Shh," he whispered, licking the shell of her ear and jerking her back to reality. "Gotta be quiet, yeah? Can't let the rest of 'em know we're in here."

Yuuri tipped her head back at the thought, and let out a yelp when his hands dipped lower and boosted her against the wall by her thighs. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her lower body into his hardening cock. Eyes squeezing shut, she sighed as he nipped at her collarbone, leaving marks that would surely last for days.

"Arceus, you feel good," he breathed out, catching her lips in another searing kiss. "Mm… Exactly like I imagined, Miss Champ. _Exquisite._ "

"You're the one who— _ah,_ " she trailed off as he bit at a particularly sensitive nook of her neck. " _You're_ the one who said we needed to be quiet… so stop being so loud…"

Raihan only chuckled, setting her down so he could unzip his hoodie and pull off the shirt beneath. He was beyond unfairly ripped—though she already knew that from the pictures—and holy shit, was it hot in here or just her imagination? Tongue sweeping out over her lip, Yuuri pulled her own shirt off over her head, leaving her in her (thankfully plain) bra.

Immediately, he stepped forward, setting his warm hands on the exposed skin of her breasts. Yuuri moaned when he tweaked at her nipple, reveling in the bob of his adam's apple as it hardened beneath his ministrations. One hand up there, the other trailed down to beneath her skirt, dipping under her waistline and skimming the seam of her inner thighs. She was wet—certainly he could feel that, pointer finger dragging across her panties—but he wasn't acting on it, remaining dutifully above the fabric.

"Raihan," she said, practically pleading, letting her thigh rub up against the hardness between his legs. " _Please._ "

"Arceus, how could I say no?" he said, shuddering, and slipped his finger into her wet folds.

It was thick—thicker than hers, for certain—and she couldn't stop the high, keening moans from escaping her lips as he pumped in an out of her, thumb rubbing circles into her clit. Yuuri hoped that everyone else had gone, because there was no way they couldn't hear her now, whining like she'd die without Raihan's touch.

Not wanting to be outdone, Yuuri reached forwards into his own pants, fingers wrapping around his hot shaft. It pulsed under her touch, as if greeting her, and Raihan hissed through gritted teeth at the contact. Emboldened by his response, Yuuri stared at him through her lashes and purred, "Did you imagine _this?_ " 

She was slightly stunned by her own bravery, but as people wiser than her once said, with great risk comes great reward. He let out a throaty groan and nodded, deep and sharp, the thumb stroking her clit growing ever more insistent.

Yuuri stroked him quick and dirty, eyes shut and sweat dripping down her neck, as Raihan's fingers thrust in an out of her, a dangerous rhythm that had her belly boiling with molten heat. After a few minutes, she knew she was approaching the edge—having him touch her was _amazing,_ more than she could've dreamed, and there was no way her body would be able to hold out for much longer.

" _Arceus,_ " Raihan murmured, seemingly in a similar predicament as precum slipped from his tip over her fingers. "I'm gonna come, Yuuri that feels _amazing, Yuuri—_ " His fingers halted inside her as he came, sticky release spilling over her hand, head bowed and eyes shut in pleasure.

When he'd finished, Yuuri was bursting. She squirmed, walls squeezing around the idle fingers inside her, and breathed into his neck, "Raihan, keep going, Arceus…"

Raihan chuckled wetly and upped his pace, thumb brushing against her clit with vigor, and with a loud moan she came, too, body tensing with the force of it before she slid down the wall, exhausted.

They stayed there for a second in stunned silence before he said, "I really hope Kabu left." Despite herself, Yuuri began to laugh, unable to stop, until Raihan joined her and they were both laughing like idiots in an empty janitor's closet.

 _And that,_ Yuuri thought as she peeked at him, still grinning, eyes watery with tears, _sums it all up pretty well._


End file.
